Feelings of love
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: FINISHED! VAMPIRE CHRONICALS: Marius has been reunited with his lost Childe Armand while he is there old flames will ignite and lost love will arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings of Love**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **I do not own any of the Vampire **

**Chronicals Characters i am just borrowing them.**

**JAMIE IS MINE**

**Story: **Marius still loves Armand but doesn't if Armand feels the same about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Marius was walking along a alley way after feeding on a serial rapist. He strode past a building

were he heard soft crying coming from with in. Curious as to who would be crying in and an

abandoned building. Opening the door he came upon a young boy with curly blond hair grey green

eyes and a cherub face. Looking more closely around the room he noticed that the child was chained

to the bed and the chain would only allow the child to go into the bathroom and that was all.

Marius knelt down in front of the young child and said softly.

"child what is your name?"

"my name is Jamie"

Marius looked at Jamie

"where are your parents? and why are you chained up?"

Jamie looked at Marius with wide puppy dog eyes

"my...my dad died when I was three and my mum gave me to a man who did this too me"

Marius took hold of the chains and looked at them. He turned around and noticed that the young

boy had fallen asleep. Marius broke the chains and picked up the child

"do not worry child" Marius whispered "I'll make sure no one hurts you again"

Taking the child to the mansion he shared with Armand and David. he noticed that Armand was in the study

reading. He walked and stood there silently. Armand looked up from reading

"Marius why are you caring a child?"

Marius put the child down on the sofa beside his secret crush.

"I found him tied up in and an abandoned building so I Decided to adopt him as another of my children"

Armand looked confused

"what children?"

Marius looked at him and smiled

"you and David"

Armand blushed and frowned at him.

"do not make fun of me Marius"

He smiled and sat down gracefully onto a chair and watched as Armand went back to the book he was reading.

he lent back on the chair and sighed. Armand looked up at him and grinned

"are you lonely Marius?"

Marius looked at him and frowned

"I do believe you just got angry at me for making fun of you"

Armand raised and eye brow

"so?"

"..."

Armand chuckled and stood up and walked over to him. leaning down he gently

kissed Marius. Marius grabbed hold of Armand around the waist and pulled him down onto

his lap. Armand was surprised because he hadn't expected Marius to deepen the kiss nor

hold him in his arms. Gently pulling away Armand quickly got up of his lap and rushed out of the room.

Marius sighed and went to pick up Jamie when he noticed that the book Armand Had been reading was

one from when he had been a new fledgling. Sighing he bent over and picked up Jamie and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER 2 WILL COME SOON**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings of Love**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** **I do not own any of the Vampire **

**Chronicals Characters I am just borrowing them.**

**JAMIE IS MINE**

**Story: **Marius still loves Armand but doesn't if Armand feels the same about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Armand looked over at David and sighed

"David I need your help"

David who by now had been healed and wasn't stuck doing the same thing over and over again

looked up at Armand with a raised eyebrow.

"yes?"

Armand hesitated

"I...well...I uh kissed Marius and well I think he loves me and I love him so I need your help in getting

us together"

David looked surprised and lowered his head

"well...I do not know how to get you guys together maybe you should just tell him"

Armand stood up

"your right"

David watched as Armand hurried out of the room.

"good luck Armand"

Armand rushed into Marius's bedroom and took hold of his arm and guided him into his study.

"Marius I have to tell you something and please do not get mad"

Marius nodded

"all right"

Armand took a deep breath and spoke really fast

"iminlovewithyou"

Marius raised an eyebrow

"could you speak a bit slower"

Armand lowered his head and stared at the ground

"I'm in love with you"

Marius looked surprised and leaned back in the chair

"well that is a surprise"

Armand looked at him and noticed that he had his eyes closed

_Maybe I could kiss him one more time before I leave_

Armand stood up and moved swiftly over to him. Leaning down Armand

started to kiss him. Moving closer Armand slipped onto his lap and started to

stroke Marius chest and thighs. rubbing his aching erection against Marius's.

Marius moved his arms around Armand's waist pulling him closer to him.

pulling away he looked into Armand's eyes.

"are you sure you want to continue with this Armand?"

He nodded and looked over his shoulder making sure no one could come in

he lowered his head and started to kiss and lick his way down his neck while his

hands were unbuttoning his shirt. Marius didn't want to be left out so he started

to unbutton Armand's shirt as well then started to take of his shirt. Armand lifted

his head and looked at him.

"I want you to make me yours in every way possible"

Marius smiled and claimed his lips. picking him up he took him into the bedroom

"of course my love but first will you adopt Jamie?"

Armand nodded

"he is a cute kid"

Marius looked down at Armand

"I love you Amadeo from the bottom of my heart"

Armand blushed and smiled

"you haven't called my Amadeo in a long time"

Marius smiled and kissed him

"there will be a lot of that in the future"

**The End**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
